


Stranger

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She demands to know, "Where's Jack?"  AU for <i>Parting of the Ways</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

Rose stares at the maniac who insists he's the Doctor. She doesn't want to believe him, but a feeling she can't ignore says that her Doctor won't return. "Jack! Where's Jack?"

The stranger pulls a face. "He's fine. More than fine."

She stands between him and the TARDIS console. "Not moving 'til you tell me where the Doctor is. And Jack."

As if her words conjured him, Jack stumbles through the door. "Rose, something weird is going on-"

The stranger looks at Jack and shudders. He inhales deeply, and releases his breath like a sigh. "You've got _no _idea."


End file.
